My Dark Knight
by PokeyPocky
Summary: A typical girl stuck in a tower might have a knight in shining armor, complete with a shiny sword and a big, shiny horse. Your knight had dark clothes, a pair of tonfas, a small bird, and was rescuing you from a life as a prostitute. Rated T.


So here's a requested oneshot from Pineapple Mist. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, any characters, blah...

-----------------------------

Flashing lights. A loud, pulsing beat. The sight of aroused dancers grinding against each other, wiping all worries away, pushing all uncertainties away from their minds. You were used to this all. You were used to everything from the smooth players who thought they were God's gift to women, to the drunken, oblivious idiots who couldn't even hold three glasses of alcohol. You were used to the bitchy sluts who thought they could make every man within five feet have an orgasm just from looking at them. You were even used to the fact that you were the best stripper whore there was.

The Devil's Flame, well-known for their more-than-special services, was the most famous underground club there was. Not only did they have excellent alcoholic drinks, they also had the best strippers around. You were the best, performing on stage and in private rooms for the customer's pleasure. Not that you enjoyed it.

---------------

(Flashback)

Cold. It was cold. The snow fell down in large, clumped snowflakes. The north wind was blowing harshly in all directions. The winter chill had practically frozen you to the spot, gripping your heart in icy fear.

'_**How long am I going to be here?'**_

'_**Will I die from the cold?'**_

'_**Cold...cold...'**_

'_**Oh God, just kill me now...'**_

You had nothing but a thin spring jacket to protect you from the cold, but needless to say, it wasn't working very well. Your body felt numb, and you sat motionless on a park bench, having nowhere to go. You had nothing in this world left for you, nothing that God hadn't already taken from you. Mother, father, sister, brother... A simple car crash had stolen your precious family away. A stupid man had decided to drive home alone, drunk and intoxicated. With that single decision, it had only taken a second for your life to fall apart.

'_**Flashing, red lights...'**_

'_**The screeching wail of an ambulance...'**_

'_**The sight of two heavily crashed cars, torn apart into pieces...'**_

_**'"Blood...so much blood..."'**_

'"**_...no...No...NO!!!"'_**

After that horrible night, the police had decided to place you in your uncle and aunt's custody. Like hell you were going to stay with those two money-grubbing, evil demons of misery. The only reason they had agreed to let you stay with them was due to the fact that you were going to inherit a rather large fortune from your parents when you turned eighteen. Yeah, and you were _**so**_ going to let them take your life money away, then dump you in some orphanage.

'_**Cold...so cold...'**_

'_**My fingers hurt...someone warm them up...'**_

'_**Please help...'**_

These were the only coherent thoughts that entered your mind now. The wind was much worse than before, and now small pieces of hail started falling with the snow. They attacked your body, bringing painful stings wherever they landed. You felt pain, fear, anger, and curiously enough...exhaustion? You felt so tired, and felt a sudden urge to descend into the welcoming black shadows of sleep. You just wanted to close your eyes, shut off your body, and sleep away your troubles...

The last thing you saw from the cruel world was a dark figure, slowing growing bigger and bigger with every step it took.

You closed your eyes and drifted off, on your way to Death's embrace.

'_**I am about to die.'**_

*****

"Hey, wake up. Come on, I know you're tired, but you need to warm up." Large, warm hands shook your body, trying to awaken you from your icy sleep. You blearily opened your eyes to see a young man, about eight years older than your seventeen-year-old self. You rubbed your eyes quickly, and noticed that your hands were no longer numb and frozen.

"What...Who are you?" you asked, sitting up on the bed. The man was tall, with light brown hair. He had pleasant, green eyes, but there was a look of hardness in them. You watched him guardedly as he began to fiddle with the heater. He may have saved your life, but there was a slight air of deceitfulness around him, like he was used to making deals and cheating people just to save himself.

"Name's Kyo. Glad to see you warmed up; you were about to freeze to death out there. And in just a light jacket! What were you thinking?" He gently scolded you, now handing you a hot cup of hot chocolate. You took it gratefully, sipping and savoring the feeling of warmth spreading throughout your body.

"Thank you," you said after a moment of silence," You saved my life. I'm _____, by the way." He nodded, and continued to lecture you.

"Seriously, what's a teenager doing out in a storm by herself? Did you not notice it when the hail started falling? Tomorrow, when the storm ends, I'm taking you home." he said firmly. You shook your head violently.

"No! No way in hell I'm going back there, got that?! I'm grateful and all, but no. That's the whole reason I was outside today. I-" your breath got caught in your throat as you remembered that bloody night, the wail of the ambulance, and the greedy look on your new guardians' faces. You shook your head again, trying to get rid of the lump in your throat, the unshed tears in your eyes, and the aching thud in your heart.

"No."

Kyo nodded solemnly, as if he understood the pain that had left you hollow and aching for all these years. He started pacing around the room, mumbling to himself every so often. You couldn't catch what he was saying, and only saw a serious, yet cunning look on his face.

"Okay, then." He suddenly turned around, startling you. He stared at you with that same cunning look for a couple of minutes before finally speaking.

"How would you like to work for me then?"

---------------

You shouldn't have trusted him. Something in your brain told you not to believe that innocent look on his face, not to trust that smooth, silky tone of voice, and not to depend on that seemingly harmless offer. But you couldn't help it. You thought that it was your one chance to escape the cruel fate thrown onto your shoulders, to start living a normal life. If only you hadn't.

---------------

"Hey, _____! There's a customer waiting for you in Room 13, go and do your job!" Kyo's now-cruel voice yelled. You took a deep, shaky breath, trying to control your anger. There was no going back now. There was no way you could escape this place, especially since Kyo had the contract that you unknowingly signed. You sighed.

'I'm so stupid…why did I believe him when he said it was a medical form?!' you shouted in your head, tears springing in the corner of your eyes. Eight years spent here, tainting your body and spirit, and still there was no sign of hope. Only a miracle could save you from Kyo. You wiped the tears away angrily, and stood up. There was no time for tears here. No time for cursing your own idiocy. It was time for another job.

Walking to Room 13 wasn't the hard part. The hard part knowing that you couldn't take this anymore. You wouldn't sell yourself just because of a dumb deal between a poor, lonely seventeen-year old and a cunning twenty-five-year old. This had to end right now.

"Well, it's about time, herbivore."

You jerked your head up in surprise when you heard a deep, almost husky voice inside the room. You realized that you had subconsciously opened the door, as if you were in a trance. But what surprised you more was the fact that someone had shut the door, and pinned you firmly against the wall. You narrowed your eyes, and saw that the someone was a rather handsome looking man with dark hair, matching dark eyes, and wait- was that a pair of _**tonfas**_ lying on the bed, and a small, yellow bird on the dresser?!

You gaped at the man, fighting the rush of heat that spread to your cheeks. This one would be quite the challenge for you.

"Who are _**you**_?" you asked, purring a bit. He smirked, and licked the shell of your ear. You shivered; you never felt anything like this before. He breathed," Wouldn't you like to know." You smiled seductively, and tilted your head invitingly.

"Yes, I would." Without another word, he smashed his lips against yours, demanding entrance immediately. You obliged; your tongues met and joined in a furious dance. His hands detached from yours and started tracing your body, giving the occasional squeeze. All thoughts of freeing yourself from Kyo flew out of your mind. What woman in their right mind would care about that right now when they had an amazingly sexy man ravishing them like this?

You broke the kiss, in serious need for some air, and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. You started pushing him towards the bed, and shoved him onto the mattress. You straddled his lap, and kissed him with more intensity. He gripped your wrists and bit your lip hard- apparently, he didn't like being on the bottom. You winced slightly; his bite drew a surprising amount of blood from your lip. You watched as they dripped down onto the man's neck.

**_'"Mom? Dad? Where is everyone?"'_**

**_'"Why is there so much blood?"'_**

**_'"Blood...too much..."'_**

Suddenly, flashes of that awful night came back to you. Seeing your blood reminded you of how red the snow on the ground looked; of how bloodsoaked the sheets that covered bodies looked; of how black your whole future seemed to you then. A fleeting thought came to your mind.

**_'What would my family say if they saw me like this?'_**

The answer was clear. You knew what to do now.

"Sorry, but I changed my mind. No services today," You said coldly," so let me go." He simply smirked, and started nuzzling your neck with his cheek roughly. You gasped softly, recoiling at the sudden tingle on your skin. There was that feeling again. What was that? You felt nothing like this when other men tried seducing you.

"I'm serious, no services." You tried to sound in charge, but it came out as a muffled moan as the dark stranger started sucking and biting your neck. He smirked as he heard the moan, and traced your breasts lightly through your low-cut shirt. He brought his lips to meet yours, just as you got a hold of yourself.

'No, I promised myself I'd quit! This is going to end right now!' you yelled at yourself in your head. You raised your hand and slapped the man with all of your strength.

"Are you deaf?! I said no! Or are you just too stupid to understand that word?!" you spat, shooting daggers at the one who had managed to piss you off almost more than Kyo. And boy...if looks could kill...

He rubbed his cheek coolly has he regarded you with a look of disdain and contempt. He said," Aren't you supposed to do your job like the good little whore you are?" You gasped; somehow, those words pierced your heart and made it bleed more than ever. You wretched your hands free, got off the bed, and backed up several steps, covering your face so unwanted tears wouldn't spring free.

"Did I say I enjoy this life, you bastard? No! I didn't want anything to do with Kyo or his damn club. I didn't want him to find me in that storm, and I didn't want to sign that fucking contract, either! I hate this life," you half-sobbed, falling to your knees.

'_**No...why them...'**_

'_**Why...WHY?!'**_

'_**Save me from this nightmare...'**_

In its own twisted way, it was kind of ironic. You had a great life; a loving family, caring friends, and top grades. You had spent seventeen years working of all of it, but in just one second, it was all taken away from you.

You continued sobbing, finally letting yourself cry your hurt away. You had no idea how long you stayed on your knees, shedding tears of sorrow, but it seemed the customer had enough. He pulled you to your feet, and grabbed his tonfas and bird. He dragged you out of the room, and made his way to Kyo's room. You gulped down your last sob, and stared up at him in half confusion, half sorrow.

"Where are you taking me?" you asked quietly. He glanced at you with an unreadable expression.

"I don't know your whole story, but I know enough. You don't want to do this, but you're tied to it by a contract. You have no family to run to, and no safe shelter to hide in. But that's changing now. So shut up before I bite you to death, herbivore" With these words, you both came to Kyo's room. He knocked down the door, apparently too manly to knock politely and ask," Anyone home?"

Kyo was sitting at his desk, writing out checks and reading porn. Your contract was in its usual place: sitting in the corner of his desk, where he would always have an eye on it. He jumped up at the sound of the door being knocked down, and glared at whoever dared to bang into the room of the famous owner of The Devil's Flame. After taking a look at your dark savior's defiant stare, he gulped nervously and stuttered," H-how may I help you, sir?" His gaze traveled to your hand, still locked in your savior's hand. He started to look angry, and looked straight at you with eyes full of fury and a promise of punishment later. You would have stepped back, afraid what he had in mind, but alas, living him for eight years made you invincible to death glares.

"Is this whore bothering you, sir? I'm sorry; I didn't realize she was so unsatisfactory. Please, accept my apologies and-" Kyo was cut off by the man walking to his desk and grabbing your contract.

"No, she wasn't. As a matter of fact, I'm taking her with me." To prove his point, he ripped up the contract into small pieces, and took out his tonfas. Kyo began understanding the seriousness of the situation, and backed up uneasily. He said," Sir, maybe w-we could negotiate something-"

The man smirked, and started advancing towards the bastard who filled your life with misery and anger for so long.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore." And promptly started beating the crap out of Kyo.

----------------

Half an hour later, you were walking behind your dark knight in the dimly lit corridor, marveling at the fact that you were free. Free! You thought this day would never come, the day where you could finally walk in the club, no longer a prisoner. The day where you could walk out of the door, slamming it shut behind you, and never coming back. The day where you could start your life fresh, and leave behind your horrible past.

You glanced up at the one who had saved you, the one who managed to rip your contract apart, the one who made you feel tingly all over. The corner of your lips twitched, as if you were trying to remember how to smile.

"Thank you," You whispered," My dark knight."

"Tch. My name is Kyoya Hibari, herbivore. Learn it." He led you past the open door to the dance floor, past the ogling, drunk dancers, and to the exit, your sweet escape to freedom. You looked at Hibari again, and smiled a true, happy smile.

"Thank you."

_**You Are My Dark Knight**_

_**Save Me From My Past**_

_**And Never Let Go. **_

--------------

"Hey, did I just see Hibari storming out of here with a girl?"

"He needs to loosen up; don't worry about him, Tenth." Gokudera lit another cigarette, and inhaled deeply. He glared at a group of giggle teenagers, who were winking at him in a manner that they thought was seductive. Tsuna shook his head.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's the girl."

A pause.

"That poor girl."

"So then why don't you go save her?" Reborn jumped onto their table out of nowhere, dressed in a bizarre disco suit, complete with the 80's afro. He waved Leon around, who was transformed as his gun.

"I can shoot you with the Dying Will bullet," he continued," If you want to save her from Hibari's fearsome wrath that badly. Just remember, watch out for the teeth." Reborn hid a smirk as he watched the boss and his right-hand man exchange looks of pure fear and horror.

"............"

"I'm sure that girl knows at least _**some**_ defensive moves."

---------------------------------

L.M.H: .......blah. My stomach hurts just from reading this. Or maybe it's because it's that time of month...

Hibari: Tch. Stupid pms-ing herbivore.

L.M.H:....WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU MEAT-EATING, BOOGER-FACED BASTARD WHO'S GOT A STICK UP HIS ASS?!

Hibari:...O.O

L.M.H: I thought so. Anyways, review please! xD


End file.
